Memento Mori
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Un sangre pura y una sangre sucia, enemigos desde el comienzo de los tiempos. No cederían ante el otro aunque tuviesen que destruirse mutuamente. Dramione. One-Shot.


**~Extensión:** 2,889 palabras.  
><strong>~Notas:<strong> Para el reto de 'Sin palabras' de Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus (el foro). Realmente sólo quería escribir algo leve y medio fluff, pero es imposible ignorar a Draco Malfoy. Gracias por leer y espero me dejen su sincera opinión.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Nunca me ha pertenecido, ni lo hará. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto.

* * *

><p>Memento mori.<em><br>Recuerda que eres mortal. _

* * *

><p><em><em>"Would you mind if I hurt you?<em>  
>Understand that I need to...<br>_Would you mind if I kill you?  
>Would you mind if I tried to<em>?<br>Cause you have turn into my worst enemy"  
><em>.  
><em>_(What have you done? -Within Temptation.)

.

En Hogwarts siempre era lo mismo.

Año tras año, generación tras generación. No interesaba, vivían como seres medievales convencidos hasta la muerte de que era sano mantener las distancias, para ambos estar juntos generaba discordia. Generaba peleas, odio, no concebían la existencia de otro a menos claro que fuera para competir y guardarse una especie de rencor ancestral, curiosamente fundado por dos de los fundadores.

Desde siempre había estado escrito que las serpientes no tenían tratos con los leones, simplemente constituía algo inaudito pensar en la mutua y pacífica convivencia. ¡Era insólito! Hasta aquellos magos que habían sido amigos algún día y cuyas casas les habían separado, inevitablemente terminaban enemistados; inclusive las familias. Gestos de desdén por parte de los padres al ver a uno de los hijos bajo aquellos dos colores, bajo el estandarte del enemigo. Eran personas in-mezclables, las clases que compartían juntos sólo servían para dar cuenta de sus antipatías, de su profunda aversión por el otro.

Slytherin y Gryffindor, el Romeo y Julieta del mundo mágico. Muchos alumnos provenientes de familias muggles no podían evitar recordar la legendaria tragedia de los amantes, cuyas familias enemistadas habían llevado a la perdición. Y varias de esas alumnas, especialmente las que no pertenecían a Gryffindor, deseaban darse cuenta de una historia de aquel índole (_porque claro ninguna leona que se considerase inteligente hubiera querido un romance con alguna serpiente; igual ninguna chica serpiente y sangre pura hubiese querido un león que la cortejara. Además la inteligencia era un valor muy apreciado en ambas casas_).

Era por eso que el desprecio era el único sentimiento que podían tenerse, al menos en el mundo estudiantil. Claro, una perfecta excusa para insultarse y hechizarse cada vez que se cruzaban por algún pasillo de Hogwarts inhóspito de profesores. Hermione Granger no era la excepción, la mejor alumna de Hogwarts y prefecta de su casa tampoco soñaba con una historia de amor estilo tragedia del siglo XVI, de hecho la chica prácticamente se hubiera cortado el brazo con la varita con tal de escapar de las garras de algún Slytherin (aunque esa acción sería más propia de su amiga pelirroja pero ella también tenía su orgullo leonino).

Cuando se topaba con Draco Malfoy por los pasillos, serpiente con toda la extensión de la palabra, no podían evitar hacerse de palabras y miradas intensas por mucho que ella quisiese cerrar sus ojos y sellar sus labios ─los de él claro está─ para marcharse de ahí dejando al petulante rubio con el insulto atascado en la lengua. Pero esa vez no ocurrió así, no hubo mediación de opinión alguna.

Hermione había estado ocupada, cansada, trabando arduamente toda la tarde y la mitad de la noche para hacer un poderosísimo hechizo de magia avanzada que le estaba costando más trabajo del que estaba dispuesta a admitir; por lo que apenas vio el fornido y alto cuerpo, con su inconfundible cabellera rubia, de Malfoy doblar por la esquina del corredor ya le había lanzado un encantamiento silenciador de modo no verbal y había conjurado el _muffliato _para que nadie se enterase en caso de que él lograra deshacer el hechizo.

Sus ojos grises brillaron de forma macabra al toparse con la melena castaña y saboreo el insulto en sus labios, abrió su boca y se dio cuenta de que había sido hechizado. Fulminó con la mirada a la prefecta de Gryffindor que se la devolvió desafiante, parecía un basilisco con esas ganas de asesinar escritas en la mirada. Malfoy se acercó lentamente, con pasmosa tranquilidad. Las manos hechas puños escondidas bajo la túnica, los labios tan fruncidos como el entrecejo y los ojos terriblemente fríos. Hermione se estremeció al verlo a un paso de ella, pero no bajó la mirada. Lo enfrentó con aquella valentía tan típica de los suyos que purgaba al rubio.

Él se removió en su lugar, hinchando inconscientemente su pecho y sintiendo como ella se empequeñecía con los ojos brillantes; aunque eso no era del todo verdad, simplemente era mujer y se veía más frágil y poco comparable a su imponente figura masculina. Las varitas estaban relegadas a un segundo plano, quizá no hubiese dudado en asir la suya frente a Potter o Weasel, pero con ella… con la engreída sangre sucia, tan insignificante que ni siquiera merecía que usase su varita en su contra. Resopló esbozando una sonrisa malvada, el verla tan poco participativa a mostrarse vulnerable le dio una idea. Quería estrujarla hasta volverla vulnerable y que le rogase con los labios inundados de súplicas que no la matase. Avanzó nuevamente con aquellos oscuros deseos escapándose de cada uno de sus poros e impregnando el ambiente con su oscuridad.

Ella dio un paso tratando de no dejarse amedrentar por él, controlaba su cuerpo para evitar el temblor que nacía desde dentro sentirse tan despojada de esperanza; de pronto mirar a los ojos grises de Malfoy se había vuelto lo mismo que mirar bajo la capucha de un dementor. A veces dudaba de si era un mortífago o no, lo veía como un chiquillo insolente no como alguien peligroso, pero estar tan cerca de él y sentir el odio que salía de él en aquella manera tan intensa le decía que Draco Malfoy era alguien de cuidado. Que no era el mismo de años atrás, que podía matarla. Y que esas manazas blancas suyas no dudarían en cerrarse en torno a su cuello y apretarlo hasta asfixiarle.

Se irguió todo lo que pudo, levantando su barbilla y contemplándole desafiante. Él la observó simplemente, sentía las náuseas subir desde su estómago al encontrarse a aquella impura tratando de dominarlo con su presencia. Ni por todo el oro de Gringotts cedería ante ella, antes muerto y desmembrado. Aquellos ojos castaños que gritaban 'no te temo' merecían un castigo, uno cruel. Sonrió saboreando la idea, pero la conocía (no en vano habían convivido durante cinco años) y torturarla hasta la muerte no minaría el coraje de los de su tipo.

Sólo había una forma.

Destrozarla desde dentro, corromper su faz pálida, manchar su dulce corazón de odio y bañar su rostro tranquilo del color de la sangre. Le dirigió una mirada lasciva. Ella parpadeó anonadada pero de inmediato se puso en guardia. Observó a Malfoy del mismo modo que él la había mirado en el primer curso, como la escoria del mundo. Sus ojos grises guiñaron con maldad mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa sardónica. Destruiría ese estúpido heroísmo que les obligaba a luchar y aferrarse con los dientes hasta el final; le daría a Hermione Granger, la perfecta Gryffindor y asquerosa sangre sucia, una guerra que ella no sabría pelear.

Se acercó más a ella. Sus cuerpos estaban a nada de distancia. Hermione podía sentir la calidez de Draco emanando de su cuerpo como un fuego peligroso y abrazante, un calor atractivo y explosivo. Uno que le obligaba a buscar con desespero la forma de poner distancia entre ambos; la cual que se vio minada cuando Draco la detuvo con un movimiento brusco, apresando su muñeca con sus dedos finos y lastimándola con su fuerza varonil.

Hermione se removió lentamente y luego con brusquedad, su necesidad crecía al tiempo que él la observaba con los ojos grises, herencia de los Black, bañados en algo indescifrable. A su mente llegó como un relámpago la mirada de Bellatrix Lestrenge en el atrio del ministerio, la furia y locura impregnada en sus ojos parecía la misma que la de su compañero de curso; incluso había visto la misma aplastante mirada en Sirius al contemplar a Peter Petrigrew. Un deseo de matar por encima de cualquier cualidad noble o racional que alguna vez hubiesen poseído. Era imposible negar el parentesco entre ellos. Nuevamente buscó retroceder pero esta vez Draco la azotó con furia contra la pared, pegándose inmediatamente a su cuerpo. Ya no sabía que esperar de él, nada de lo que pudiese querer podría ser bueno.

Maldijo el momento en que echo el encantamiento _muffliato_. En ese instante recordó que era una bruja, que podía rechazarlo con magia. Su varita, tenía que encontrarla, desatascarla de sus ropas. Él le lanzó una mirada de advertencia cuando la mano de la castaña se deslizó hacia el interior de la túnica; en un rápido movimiento apresó ambas manos por encima de su cabeza.

Ella quiso retroceder, alejarse, aquel fuego de Malfoy amenazaba con consumirla. Se sentía como una estúpida, como el mismísimo Faetón queriendo manejar algo que no estaba a su alcance. No deseaba morir calcinada. Se había mostrado inflexible y terca. En su gallardía había pinchado al escorpión hasta que éste capturó a su presa y parecía no querer dejarla ir. Hermione dudó, Draco acortaba las distancias con una sonrisa pérfida en sus labios. Ambos supieron en ese momento que nada podía ir bien para ella.

Y él la beso.

Draco frotó sus labios con toda la violencia de la que fue capaz, ella no habría los labios y sus ojos estaban sobre los suyos y al mismo tiempo a la deriva. Su cuerpo rígido no respondía a su presencia, estaba estupefacta; le soltó las manos al notar su estado. Él imprimió mayor fuerza a aquel beso demandaba con su lengua sobre sus labios la entrada, mordió los labios hasta sacarle sangre sintiendo el óxido y la sal en su lengua. Hermione abrió los labios en un gesto ausente, debajo de todo el estupor ella movía sus mandíbulas abriéndolas y cerrándolas mecánicamente en un movimiento catatónico. Se sentía dichoso teniéndola allí sumisa a él, sin poder reaccionar y sobre todo: dominándola sin magia.

Hermione tenía los sentidos embotados, simplemente no podía creer lo que sucedía. Que Draco Malfoy la estuviera besando (aunque fuera con aquella brutalidad y deseo de destrucción) era como decir que todas las cosas en las que creía Luna existían. No había lógica en aquel argumento, ni siquiera el asco que él le juraba tenía sentido en ese momento. Ese beso era una inflexión errónea. Lentamente llevó las manos al pecho del Slytherin, sintió como contra sus labios él hacía una mueca y dos segundos antes de que Malfoy pensara terminar el beso, ella desesperadamente le golpeó en el pecho en un vano intento de apartarle.

Él sonrió y llevó sus grandes manos a la cintura, la estrujó contra la pared y su cuerpo tanto que ella sintió adormecidos los brazos. Ella oponía resistencia, su mirada se había vuelto ardiente y nublada por la rabia, él podía ver el reflejo del odio en sus ojos castaños aunado al suyo propio. Hermione le mordió la lengua y giro la cabeza sin llegar a deshacer el beso; él no lo permitía. Todo recobró sentido entonces, la asusta serpiente se dio por bien servida y con un veloz movimiento desgarró su túnica a la altura de las caderas. Ella gimoteó con el pánico escrito en la mirada temiendo lo que él estaba a punto de hacer, pero un sonido a lo lejos lo interrumpió.

Blaise Zabinni giró por la esquina del pasillo por la que antes había entrado Draco sorprendiéndose a todas luces de su descubrimiento. Sus ojos entrecerrados volaron por la figura del mortífago, con los labios manchados de sangre y la mirada transformada en duras piedras ónix claro con intenciones oscuras; y después observó detenidamente a la otra figura empequeñecida súbitamente del pánico, la túnica desgarrada, las comisuras de la boca y el mentón manchados de escarlata y el cabello alborotado. Recogió su nariz en una mueca de asco cuando identificó a la sangre sucia pero sus ojos brillaron con el aplomo de la crueldad cuando comprendió el _modus operandi_ de Draco; le dirigió una mirada impasible con la intensión de evaluarlo. Esbozó una sonrisa cruel y orgullosa, por un momento pensó que se había cambiado al otro bando: el de los amantes de los sangre sucias. Su educación aristocrática le obligaba a no decir nada, elevar el mentón y marcharse pero su lengua viperina le pedía que soltase algo que hiciese _más agradable_ la experiencia de la _sangre sucia_.

Sonrió.

Draco sintió a Hermione estremecerse de pies a cabeza cuando la mirada marrón de Blaise se posó en ella, lasciva. La recorrió varias veces y después fulminó a su compañero, los ojos gélidos con una orden impresa en ellos ─la que hizo temblar a la Gryffindor─: "Déjamela cuando termines".

Blaise le sonrió antes de volverse y continuar su camino. Malfoy bufó, aberraba desde lo más profundo que le dieran órdenes. Intentó por todos los medios gritarle que no compartía los trofeos de guerra pero aún tenía la lengua pegada al paladar. ¡Maldita! El hechizo de la sabelotodo era bastante fuerte, la aplastó contra la pared sorprendiéndose cuando ella se quedó quieta, como insensible. Él la miró interrogante, la confusión plasmada en su rostro de facciones duras. Granger tenía los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose con una mueca de asco intentaba detener el sangrado de su labio.

Él río.

La Gryffindor abrió los ojos oscuros clavándolos en los de él, estaba hecha una furia sin pensarlo dos veces pegó su cabeza a la pared y con lo más profundo de su odio; le escupió. El efecto fue inmediato Malfoy la soltó, frotándose la cara y limpiándosela de la saliva mezclada con sangre. Ella no lo pensó dos veces asió su varita y lo aturdió antes de salir huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo; ni siquiera quería quedarse a batirse en duelo por su dignidad y arriesgarse nuevamente a que él estuviera a punto de violarla.

Hermione se adentró en la sala común ignorando las preguntas preocupadas de la señora Gorda, simplemente deseaba internarse en la seguridad que le proporcionaba si casa, y se dejó caer en su butaca favorita al lado de la chimenea. Maldijo con todas sus fuerzas su estupidez, era una gran idiotez haberse puesto a la altura de Malfoy y permitir que él hubiese llegado tan lejos. Quizá debería reconsiderar la propuesta de Harry, Draco Malfoy era un mortífago peligroso, se los haría saber a primera hora del día siguiente (aunque por supuesto no con todos los detalles).

El rubio estaba furioso, al menos así lo podía apreciar Zabinni. Dando vueltas en la sala común, pateando las costosas y antiguas alfombras de la sala común y jurando con palabras que sólo el demonio conoce. Sentía un poco de vergüenza ajena al enterarse de que la amiga de Potter había escapado de las manos del mortífago pero también estaba complacido. Sería todo un reto cazar a Granger y puede que Draco no hubiera emitido juicio alguno pero él sabía que el Malfoy también se moría por cazar a esa singular presa de una vez por todas.

Sin duda lo volvería a intentar y por su orgullo de mortífago espera que aquella vez tuviese éxito.

La castaña se vio obligada a admitir que Harry tenía razón, que podía que Malfoy fuera un mortífago aunque no sonó muy convencida (después de todo no podía cambiar de opinión de un día para otro, eso sólo hubiese levantado sospechas). Ron soltó un ruidito de indignación y la miró como si se le hubiese caído un tornillo de la cabeza, no podía creer que Hermione Granger aceptara que Draco Malfoy fuera un mortífago; estaba seguro de que ni sería competente.

Ella no añadió nada más, simplemente se escabulló en las semanas siguientes a seguir practicando el hechizo y a aprender otros más que creía que le podían ser útiles.

No pasó un día en que no deseara salir de allí y no encontrarse con él. Pero sabía que no siempre el hado es benevolente con nuestros deseos, no había sido para Ofelia e incluso para Hemia, mucho menos con ella. Aunque bueno esta vez sabía de lo que era capaz, estaba preparada. Esa noche saliendo de unas aulas del séptimo piso Hermione se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy. Su mirada lucía aún mucho más ensombrecida por algún motivo que ella desconocía, pero en el momento en que la vio se olvidó por completo de aquello y sus facciones se endurecieron de orgullo.

Sinceramente había esperado que ella fuera a quejarse con los imbéciles de sus amigotes, Potter y Weasel. Pero la bruja le había demostrado que esa pelea era solamente de ellos y que ganaría por sí misma contra él; ella también era orgullosa y terca y… tenía una mirada de superioridad a juego con una sonrisa.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos cuando ella se remojó los labios antes de dibujar unas palabras con ellos. Unas palabras que le cayeron como un yunque, una falacia que no se le podía antojar más real y que la llenaba a ella de regocijo y un extraño poder del que él se sentía excluido y privado: 'Me deseas'.

Asió su varita con fuerza y el destello de la del contrincante brillo tímidamente en la oscuridad de la noche. Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa, cada uno convencido del poder que poseían y, curiosamente, ambos ondeando una bandera de orgullo que prometía no contentarse hasta que la otra fuera quemada por su propio fuego. Eran Slytherin y Gryffindor, ni Romeo ni Julieta, en el preludio de una batalla por dignidad.

Eran Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

Un sangre pura y una sangre sucia, enemigos desde el comienzo de los tiempos. Slytherin y Gryffindor, dos prefectos dispuestos a batirse en los pasillos de Hogwarts.


End file.
